This Time Imperfect
by xXxTakeMyHeartAwayxXx
Summary: First Impressions are the worst. Espically when your first impression is car accident involving you and your idols. The guys of AFI. Read and Enjoy
1. Showing Our Devotion

You and Jess carried your groceries out of the car. You loaded them into the trunk and got into the car. You got into the passengers seat before she could and pointed and laughed at her as she angrily got into the driver's seat.

"Why do I have to drive?" Jess complained.

"Because I drove us here." you replied.

"Fine." Jess said as she held out her hand for you to hand her the keys.

You dug around in your purse, looking for the keys. You found them and handed them to her.

She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. You leaned against the window and fell asleep.

The ride home was great until...Jess spaced at a stop light and hit the car in front of you. The hit jerked you forward and back hard, waking you up instantly. You both were fine, and the car was still able to be driven, you were just hoping the people in front of you were okay to. Jess cursed herself silently, while waiting for the light to turn green, then followed the people in front of you into a gas station parking lot.

You sat there worried that it would be some big huge man that could snap your neck, then you realized the car in front of you was a small, silver, Honda Civic, so it couldn't be a big muscle man. Then the thought of a little old lady who you might have just almost killed. Jess wasn't any better, tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, Jess, everything will be okay." you said trying to comfort her.

"Adin, I'm not worried about that. We can't afford to get our car fixed. How are we going to pay for the damages? We can barely afford the shitty house we live in!"

You leaned back in your seat thinking about what Jess said. She's was right, you can't afford it. You watched the car in front of you, watching the images of two people move, when they opened their doors and got out. You got out as well and looked at the damage on your car, then on theirs. Theirs wasn't as nearly as bad as yours. On yours, the bumper was smashed up into the headlight on the right side. Theirs was just a dent and scratched. You figured yours was worse because it was a piece of junk that was bound to break down any day.

You bit your lip angrily as you watched Jess get out of the car. The people in the car approached you slowly. You inched your way towards Jess in fear. They were two men, one maybe an inch shorter than the other. They both had weird hairstyles one looked like he got into a fight with a pair of scissors and lost and got half of his hair chopped of in the wrestling match against the scissors. The other man had a blackish-brown and blonde, mull-hawk type hairstyle. You laughed silently, because for a mull-hawk he is probably the only person who could pull it off, and Mr. Half-Bald didn't look too bad either.

They looked at their car, to yours, then to you and Jess, Then to their car again.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! One minute I was there and the other I don't know. I'm so sorry!" Jess poured out. You smiled sympathetically as you patted her on the back.

"It's ok Jess, I forgive you, I mean you didn't mean to wreck our lovely piece of shit. And I am positive you didn't mean to ruin their nice car." you side trying to cheer her up.

She smiled and pushed you away. "Not even! None of this would have even happened if you would have drove! But no you were being stubborn and lazy!"

"So! And how do you know...I have a short attention span too!" You argued.

"So! That doesn't mean anything!"

The men watched the both of you argue, when one finally said. "So, are you two ok?"

You and Jess stopped arguing. "Yeah, we're fine. How about you?"

"We're fine." said the other, "I'm Davey." he said as he extended his hands towards you.

You grew pale, you recognized that name. You looked at Jess, who had the same look of fear and embarrassment as you had on your face. "We hit Jade Puget and Davey Havok!" Jess cried into your shoulder. Davey had a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" he said.

You shrugged your shoulders as you wrapped your arms around Jess. Davey looked back at Jade, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Why me!" Jess said as she lifted up her head and covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jade asked worriedly.

"Yeah. She is just upset because we hit the guitarist and lead singer of AFI. We are pretty big fans. What a way to show how devoted we are." You said as you laughed and shook your head.

"Stop rubbing it in, Adin!" Jess said as she let go of you and paced back and forth. You frowned and were hating yourself inside for being so insensitive.

"Oh." Davey said. "Well, it's nice meeting you."


	2. Giggly Girl Syndrome

After the whole ordeal was over, you and Jess sadly went back home. You went to unlock your door when your other roommate opened. She looked at you worried.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." you said sadly as you plopped down in the chair. Jess laid down on the couch and rested her arm over her face.

"You're lying, what happened?"

"Go look at the car." Jess said.

She looked from Jess, to you, then walked out the front door. She looked at the car in shock.

"How did that happen!"

"It was an accident."

"Who did you hit! Was it a cute guy!" she asked cheerfully.

Jess sat up and looked at you. You looked to her. Jess looked up at the ceiling. You bit your lip and didn't look at her.

"Mckenna, if I tell you won't believe me if I tell you."

"So it was a really hot guy! Did you get his name or number!"

"Nope."

"What is the matter with you!"

"It was Davey Havok and Jade Puget." you said finally.

"No way! Are you serious!"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me or bring me! How could you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Bleh! I hate you now!"

"Mckenna, you now you can't hate me..." you said playfully.

"Watch me!" She said as she stomped out of the room. You chased after Mckenna and tackled her with a hug.

"No! Get away!" She yelled.

"You love me!"

"Never!"

"You can't resist!"

"Yeah huh! Get off!"

"Mckenna..."

"Adin..."

"I love you!"

"No!"

"Oh but I do!"

"Fine! I love you too!"

"Mean it!"

Mckenna sighed. "I love you too...now let go!"

You let go and smiled in satisfaction.

"Okay. I'm good now!"

You heard Jess talking to someone in the living room. It was Davey and Jade. Mckenna froze in her footsteps and stared at Davey in awe. She slowly walked towards him. Davey watched her confused.

"Your even more beautiful in person." she said unconsciously.

"What?" Davey asked.

"I love you!" Mckenna said as she attacked Davey with a hug.

"Help me! Get her off!" he screamed.

You and Jess pried Mckenna off Davey as he let out a sigh of relief. Mckenna snapped back to reality.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she apologized.

"It's ok. Hi, I'm...well you know who I am. What's your name?"

"I'm Mckenna." she said shyly.

"Mckenna, that is a pretty name."

"Thanks." she said as she looked back at you and Jess.

"Hi Jesselle, Hi Adin!" Jade waved.

"Hi." Jess said as she waved back to him.

"What are you doing here and how did you find us?" you asked.

"Long story and we were still worried about you." Jade said

"Oh well thanks you guys."

"Well, we felt bad still so, we got you backstage passes to our concert coming up, and we happen to have an extra one for your friend." Davey said as he handed you three backstage passes. You looked at it speechless.

"You guys really didn't have to do this." Jess said.

"Well, yeah we did. It's Wednesday, so I'm guessing you'll be there?" Davey asked.

"Of course!" Mckenna said excitedly.

Davey laughed. "I like her! She's so energetic!" he said as he hugged Mckenna, she nearly collapsed.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Jade said.

"Count on it." Jess said as she gave Jade a thumbs-up.

He returned her thumbs-up with one of his own. You, Jess, and Mckenna thanked them repeatedly as they left.

"We have backstage passes to an AFI concert!" Mckenna yelled. "Life is good!" Davey heard he, he shook his head and smiled as he got in the car.

Let us skip to Wednesday (it so happens to be Sunday right now, but now we are in Wednesday so I guess it doesn't really matter what day it was...ok I'll stop now)

Thankfully Mckenna had her car while yours was in the shop. The three of you crushed together as you got ready in the tiny bathroom. You wore a lime green tank top with a teal blue and black polka-dotted jacket over it. You wore you favorite pair of black jeans, and your favorite pair of teal blue and black polka-dotted kicks. Your hair was spiked in the back, like always. You're make-up looked better than ever, really showing your dark brown eyes, and your favorite pair of lime green hoop earrings.

Jess wore a black tank top with white fishnets underneath, along with a bunch of wrist bands and cuffs. She wore a pair of black adios. Her make-up was amazing, and her hair looked fantastic too.

"Plain and simple, but I still look great!" she said.

Mckenna wore an AFI shirt, plenty of bracelets a pair of black jeans, and a pair Her make-up was beautiful, she wore her hair down, and a pair of pink stud earrings.

"I look gorgeous!" she said as she blew a kiss to the mirror. The three of you laughed. You locked the door and piled into the car. Mckenna drove, Jess sat in the passengers, and you had the back to yourself.

You arrived on time, but it was already crowded. You stood at the gates when a body guard asked.

"Are you Adin, Jesselle, and Mckenna?" he asked.

You nodded your head, confused. "Come with me." he said as he signaled for you to follow him. He lead you into a part of the building and down a hallway.

"Passes please." He said as he stopped you. You handed him your passes. He inspected them and handed them back to you.

"Ok, follow me." He said. He opened a door, and let you in. He followed behind you, Jess, and Mckenna.

"Wow, so this is back stage." Mckenna said. She looked around and saw the food.

"Food!" she yelled and ran towards it excitedly.

"Whoa, hang on." said the body guard, You gotta wait for the guys first."

Mckenna pouted and returned back to you and Jess.

"Way to go Mckenna you're already getting us in trouble!" Jess said. Mckenna stuck her tongue out at Jess and smiled.

:Davey's Point of view:

"Wow." you thought to yourself as you looked at Adin. She smiled and waved at you.

"Davey!" she called, "are you nervous?"

"Very!"

"Well, don't be! You'll do great! You always do!"

You smiled shyly. "Thanks!"

You, Jade, Adam, and Hunter walked over to them. You introduced them, and the girls introduced themselves.

"So you're the girls that ruined Jade's car." Adam said.

Jess frowned. "It was an accident!"

Adam laughed "Don't worry about it, Davey is bound to wreck it sometime soon."

"I'm not that bad of a driver!" you defended yourself.

"So you think! David, if you kill me! I am coming back as a squirrel and I'll run up your pant leg!" Jade threatened.

"So, can we eat the food?" Mckenna asked.

Adin punched her in the shoulder.

"What I'm hungry! You two are the ones that starved me and said 'No! We don't have time! We'll be late!'. You meanie heads!" Mckenna complained.

You laughed and nodded your head "Help yourself."

"Woo!" Mckenna cheered as she ran over to the buffet table and helped herself to food and drink. She came back over to Adin and Jess with a smile of satisfaction. Her plate was full of food, she laughed evilly and sat down at the table. Adin shook her head and stole a chip and a drink of coke. Mckenna glared at Adin and guarded her food.

"Go away!" Mckenna growled.

Adin raised her hands in the air and turned away from Mckenna. When she noticed Jess and Jade talking. Adin ran behind Mckenna and leaned over Mckenna's shoulder. "Look!" she whispered as she pointed to Jade and Jess.

"Awwh...how cute!" Mckenna said.

"Go for the hoohoo!" Adin yelled to Jess.

She glared at ADin instantly, and shook her head in disapproval. You and Adam looked at you confused. As Mckenna nearly choked.

"The what?" you asked.

"I'll explain later." Adin said in between laughs.

You raise and eyebrow and shook it off.

Mckenna threw a chip at Adam and hit him in the back off the head. He looked around looking for the culprit. When he saw Mckenna whistling and staring at thee ceiling. Adam stuck his tongue out at Mckenna.

She threw away her plate a brushed off her hands. She walked over to you and Adin smiling.

"Happy now?" Adin asked.

"Yup!" Mckenna said cheerfully.

You stretched to loosen up for the concert. Adin came over and punched you playfully in the back.

"Get your back into it, sissy man! Let's go! Get moving!" she said.

"Yes ma'am!"

:Adin's point of view:

You smiled and said, "Good luck," as the band walked up on stage. Davey smiled at you warmly as you felt your stomach drop. You rolled your eyes and walked back over to Jess and Mckenna.

"He called you Jesselle! No one calls you Jesselle!" was all you heard as you walked up from behind Mckenna. You saw Jess smile shyly as looked at you and said, "I cannot believe you embarrassed me like that, Adin! We were having the greatest conversation too!"

You smirked and said,

"What WERE you talking about, Jess?" She made an awkward face as she said,

"Um..Chihuahuas. He said he had a Chihuahua named Munch and I said I thought it was a cute name and then he said he liked my name and, it was amazing! But it's probably just a one-time deal." She sighed sadly and sunk her head.

Wanting to keep a positive attitude, you said,

"Don't think that! Just think about how much you would love to check out his hoohoo skills!"

She cocked an eyebrow at you and said, "What is it with your new obsession with that word? Hoohoo. Jesus, that's so...there don't know the word for it."

Mckenna eyed you, telling you that she had a really mean comment to say to it. You nodded in response as she opened her mouth and said,

"I think the word you're looking for is orgasmic. But knowing how uptight you are, I would say the term is 'Giggly Girl Syndrome',"

"What?" she asked confused.

Mckenna then defined the term as,

"It's when you get that weird sense of giggly ness out of nowhere when you're talking to someone and you get these weird twitches. You looked like a robot about to break when you were talking to Jade!"

Jess frowned and said,

"Did I? Oh God, he's never going to talk to me now. I can't help it that I get nervous! I'm shy, okay?"

You shook your head and said,

"Gosh McKenna, she wasn't that bad. She looked like she was happy, which is something I haven't been seeing in a long time."

Jess smiled weakly and said,

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure, that I fucked everything up. Oh well, it's not like I was going to marry him or anything. Gosh, you guys. Always jumping to conclusions, eh?"

You giggled and said,

"You never know! I mean, geez, remember when Mckennerz dated that Sonny guy after she swore she'd never score a chance with him?"

McKenna then said,

"Yeah, that may of happened but do you notice that I'm no longer with that same guy? Some things can be vaguely impossible."

You kicked her and said,

"Don't be such a pessimist, Mckennerz! Lighten up! You might score a chance while we're here too!"

She stuck her tongue out to the side as she smiled a little. You smiled and said,

"Well, shouldn't we be watching the guys play? I mean, that's why we're here!"

You all nodded as you walked over to the entrance to the stage and watched as they performed astonishingly.

"They're playing my favorite song!" you and Jess screamed in unison as they began to play "This Celluloid Dream"

You started to dance and sing along and act stupid as Jade and Davey kept glancing over to the side and smiling at you as they played uncontrollably.


	3. But I love him

After the concert

The three of you laughed as you walked back to the car, when your cell phone rang. You looked at the caller i.d. Fear paralyzed you. You stopped dead in your tracks. Jess and Mckenna stopped and looked at you.

"Who is?" Jess asked.

"It's..it's Talon." you said.

Jess frowned at you. Finally, you answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you!"

"What do you mean?"

"What the fuck do you think I mean? Where the hell are you?"

"Babe, calm down. I'm at a concert. Where are you?"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm at your house."

"Why?"

"Because. Why the hell are you at a concert?"

"I'm 27 fucking years old! Why are you so upset? It's not like I went to go cheat on you!"

"You never know."

"Talon, I wouldn't cheat on you! How could you say that!"

"I'm not upset! I can get fucking upset if you want me to!"

"You're drunk aren't you, Talon?"

"I'm not drunk! And so what if I was!"

"You're drunk! Don't even bother talking to me!"

"Adin. Don't you talk back to me. I'll kill you. I'll kill you with my bare hands. I won't even hesitate. I'll ring your little neck dry."

You began to cry silently, you knew he was drunk and three times your size. He could kill you. "Why do I stay with him? Why do I love him? Is it because I'm afraid of him? Or afraid to lose him?" You thought to yourself.

You hung up the phone and dried your tears. You looked up to see Jess and Mckenna glaring at you.

"I hate him!" Mckenna said.

"Why the hell are you still with him?" Jess asked.

"Because! I love him...I think!" you yelled.

"No, Adin! You're afraid of him!" Jess yelled back.

"No I am not! I can walk away from him any time!"

"Then do it! Do it now! Call him back and tell him it's over!"

"No! Screw you!" you said as you stormed off.

You didn't mean it, and thankfully, Jess knew it. You apologized to her as you cried into her shoulder.

"I'm afraid of him, and I'm afraid to lose him. I can't live with him and I can't live without him."

"That is what you think," Jess said.

"No, it's true."

"I wish, I knew how to help you, Adin."

Mckenna came over and joined your group hug, as the three of you leaned against Mckenna's car.

The boys of AFI walked over to the three of you. You looked up at them. You didn't want to let them see you cry, so you got up and walked over to the other side of the car. You dried your tears and put on a fake smile. You walked back over to them as you laughed and shook your head.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Davey asked worriedly. You laughed and nodded your head.

"Yeah I just got my foot stuck in a pot-hole."

Davey gave you an 'oh really' look. You looked away and smiled.

"Yeah! It was funny! Mckenna and I had to pull her out! She was screaming her head off the whole time," Jess helped you. You flashed her a smiled, she smiled back.

"Yeah, I swear she is blonde," Jess added.

"Hey!" Hunter said. Mckenna pointed and laughed at him.

"You guys are stalkers! You're making me feel uncomfortable!" Mckenna yelled, "Stalkers! Help someone! Stalkers!" That made all of you laugh.

"Mckenna! Stop someone is gonna flip and attack the poor guys!" Jess said.

"Really! Help! Haha, I'm just kidding, you guys can stalk me any day!" which led you on laughing even further.

"So do you guys really have to go, right at this very moment?" Jade asked.

You looked to Jess and nodded your head. "Yeah, we do. But thank you so, so much for the passes! We really, really, really appreciate it!" she said.

"Well in that case, can we get your number and maybe we could do something sometime this week before we have to head back." Jade asked.

Mckenna squealed and begged me for pen and paper. You had a pen in your purse, but no paper.

"Sorry, Mckennerz." You said as you shrugged your shoulders

"Go ahead and write it down on my hand." Jade said. Mckenna smiled and wrote it on his hand. He looked at it and smiled at Jess. She looked away shyly.

You said goodbye and thanked them once more, as the three of you piled into the car.


	4. Complementary hugs and kisses

The next day

You went downstairs to see Mckenna and Jess talking with Davey and Jade.

"Oh, good morning. There is coffee," Jess said as she turned and watched you come down the stairs. You raised your eyebrows and shuffled your feet into the kitchen. Jess looked at Mckenna. Mckenna got up and went into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Mckenna asked.

You shrugged your shoulders as you poured yourself a cup of coffee.

"Are you hungry? We have more food now!" Mckenna said trying to start conversation.

"Mckenna, I really appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do, but for now I just want to be alone. I need time to think."

"Oh...okay," she said as she sadly walked out of the kitchen.

"What happened?" Davey asked.

"She had to work late," Mckenna lied.

"Oh, not fun," Jade said.

"Yes."

You finished the coffee, rinsed out the glass in the kitchen sink. You got dressed, grabbed your jacket and headed downstairs.

"I'm going to see Talon," you said as you headed out the door, "don't follow me, don't come after me. And if I'm not home for awhile, don't worry about me." you said as you slammed the door behind you.

You had stolen Mckenna's car keys, you started the car and sped off.

"She stole my car!" Mckenna yelled, "what the hell is wrong with her?"

"We need to go after her!" Jess said as she looked to Davey and Jade.

"But you heard her!" Mckenna said, "if we don't listen you know she will do something crazy!"

"I don't care! I promised I'd keep her from him and I intend on keeping that promise! Jade will you take us?" Jess asked.

"Sure..." he said a little confused.

"As long as you guys fill us in on what's going on!" Davey said.

"Fine, let's just go!" Jess said.

At Talon's apartment

You unlocked the door with your spare key. You slowly opened it and crept in. You made your way around the pile of dirty clothes and beer cans, back into his bedroom. He was asleep peacefully. You smiled and crept to the side of his bed. You laid down next to him, as silently as possible, but yet you still woke him up.

"Hey, babe." he said, his voice groggy.

"Good morning." you replied.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd come see how you were."

"Oh. I have a killer headache, will you get me some aspirin, please?" he asked.

You smiled and got up, you got him aspirin and a glass of water. He sat up and thanked you as he took the aspirin and drank the water.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

You stopped and looked away. "Nothing, you were just drinking again and you passed out at my house. Nothing really exciting."

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to carry my fat ass home," he said as he smiled and poked his stomach.

"You're not fat!" you said as you leaned on him, "You're cute!"

He smiled and hugged you. The both of you sat there for awhile in silence.

"We should do something today," he said.

You looked at him. "Like what?"

"I don't know, anything you want,"

You smiled mischievously, and said "Anything?"

"Ok, not anything, but something."

You thought for awhile, "well first we should clean this shit hole you call an apartment, then maybe we'll rent some movies."

"Alrighty. It's a date pretty lady," he said as he kissed you on the forehead.

"Well, I have to go. I'll be back soon." you said as you looked into his eyes. He looked at you and smiled.

"What?" you asked.

"I love you a lot, times four million and ten!" he said.

"Wow, four million and ten. That is a lot!" you said.

You smiled and kissed him goodbye, you were walking down the hall, when Jess nearly tackled you to the ground.

"What do you want? I told you not to follow me!" you yelled.

"I want you to come to your senses! Stealing Mckenna's car? What is the matter with you?" Jess yelled.

"I...I don't know! I admit I overreacted! But why, why did you follow me?"

"Because we care about you, Adin!" Jess said as tears streamed down her cheek, "we were worried! You scared us! If anything happens to you, Adin, I won't ever forgive myself!"

You thought about what Jess said, you hugged her. She was right, what the hell had gotten into you? Stealing your best friends car? You looked to Mckenna who was crying as well. You extended your arm to her as she ran to you.

You looked up at Davey and Jade. Davey tried to smile and Jade had the confused look of mixed emotions. You smiled to both of them and mouthed thank you. Davey and Jade nodded their heads and smiled back.


End file.
